


endless rain

by nihilisten



Series: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Jorvik [1]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Backstory, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: O tym, jak Florencia trafiła do Jorvik.





	1. Chapter 1

Za oknem przemknęła ulicą czerwona plama autobusu, rozchlapując dookoła strugi wody. Na ulicach ani żywej duszy. Padające ukośnie linie deszczu zdawały się spowijać wszystko w zamglonej szarości; cicho, spokojnie majestatycznie.

Żeby lało w pierwszy dzień wakacji…

Nie, to nie był pierwszy dzień wakacji. To był początek bardzo długiego koszmaru.

Florencia Rainfall odsunęła od twarzy dłoń, na której opierała brodę, i sięgnęła po stojący na parapecie kubek herbaty. Przyjemne ciepło parującego napoju rozlało się po ciele. Pod tym względem Flo zaskakiwała niekiedy rodowitych Brytyjczyków – pochłaniała ogromne ilości herbaty. Właściwie gdy się tak nad tym zastanowić, zawsze uważała się za Brytyjkę. Uwielbiała brytyjskie poczucie humoru i brytyjskie książki, brakowało jej tylko brytyjskiej cierpliwości do szklanej pogody. Gdy tak siedziała przy oknie i oglądała jak na ekranie szary, mętny świat, coraz bardziej przygnębiał ją bezsens własnej egzystencji.

Niekończący się deszcz.

Odstawiwszy z westchnieniem kubek na miejsce, Flo przymknęła oczy i spróbowała skupić się na dźwięku uderzających o szybę kropel. W gruncie rzeczy było w tym deszczu coś kojącego. Pozwoliła myślom swobodnie przepływać, nie skupiając się na żadnej ani nie zatrzymując ich.

Tak naprawdę Florencia uważała swoje życie za całkiem udane. Mieszkała tuż obok centrum życia kulturowego Londynu, co dawało jej poczucie kontaktu z wielkim światem i pozwalało na nieograniczone rozwijanie zainteresowań. Angielski stał się praktycznie jej natywnym językiem. Nie brakowało jej rozrywek ani niczego, czego mogłaby potrzebować nowoczesna nastolatka, jednak…

Teraz, w wieku dziewiętnastu lat i po skończeniu szkoły, nie miała żadnego pojęcia, co robić dalej.

Owszem, w ostatniej klasie złożyła papiery na dokładnie ten sam uniwersytet, co większość ludzi ze szkoły. Z braku pomysłu wybrała dziennikarstwo, lecz tak naprawdę nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie siebie na żadnym kierunku. To, co czekało ją za kilka miesięcy, jawiło się teraz jako nic innego jak tylko czarna dziura, pustka, znak zapytania.

Nie istniało nic, co tak naprawdę chciała robić. Interesowało ją wiele rzeczy, lecz żadna z nich nie była „tym czymś”. Nic nie wzbudzało w niej iskierki nadziei, nie powodowało ognia w piersi, nie zapalało w głowie lampki: „To właśnie moja droga w przyszłość”. Florencia nie była nieszczęśliwa, ale czy istnieje coś bardziej frustrującego ponad niewiedzę, co zrobić ze swoim życiem?

W takich momentach czasami nachodziła ją myśl – może powinna zmienić środowisko.

Ale na jakie? Co zrobić, dokąd się udać? Nie pochodziła stąd, jej rodzice przecież właśnie tutaj się wybrali, przeprowadzili do Londynu, by to ona miała lepsze życie. Próbowała pytać ich o radę, ale odpowiedź zawsze brzmiała tak samo: popróbuj studiów, może ci się spodoba, a może w międzyczasie gdzieś indziej znajdziesz coś dla siebie. Zamierzała tak zrobić, lecz z dnia na dzień czuła się coraz bardziej zrezygnowana.

Florencia miała tylko jedno jedyne wspomnienie ze swojego rodzinnego miasteczka.

Było to chyba zarazem najwcześniejsze wspomnienie z jej życia; musiała mieć wtedy nie więcej niż kilka lat. Miało to miejsce podczas jednej z wizyt w Jorvik po tym, jak dwuletnia Flo i rodzice przeprowadzili się do Londynu – wspaniała oferta pracy, jaką dostał ojciec, zawierała zarówno mieszkanie na Westministerze, jak i kurs języka angielskiego. Podjęcie decyzji nie zajęło zatem dużo czasu, a mała Florencia nawet nie zdążyła zatęsknić za niewielką mieściną Hillcrest.

W czasie tej wizyty Florencia przeżywała właśnie fascynację Sherlockiem Holmesem i pochłaniała książkę za książką, oczywiście po angielsku. Powrót do Jorvik nie stanowił także żadnej przeszkody w czytaniu. W tym celu Flo koniecznie chciała odnaleźć ustronne miejsce, by nikt jej nie przeszkadzał; wybrała się na spacer po Hillcrest, ale ostatecznie nie zaszła daleko i spoczęła po prostu w okolicach stajni, mimo że sama siedziała na koniu może kilka razy w życiu. I zaczęła czytać.

Minęła godzina, druga, nikt jej nie przeganiał ani nie niepokoił się, czy nie powinna wrócić do domu. Wreszcie książka się skończyła, a Florencia z poczuciem niedosytu zaczęła snuć się po stajni. Czyszcząca konie dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej, czego Flo nie odwzajemniła. Tamtej jednak to nie zraziło.

– Co tam masz? – wskazała książkę Florencii.

– Sherlock Holmes. Po angielsku.

– Naprawdę? Znasz angielski?

– Mieszkam w Anglii – Flo wzruszyła ramionami.

Dziewczyna odłożyła szczotkę; przez chwilę wyglądało to tak, jakby mocno się nad czymś zastanawiała. W jej oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk, a na ustach zatańczył uśmiech.

– Wiesz co, mam pomysł – nagle klasnęła w dłonie. – Pomożesz mi wyczyścić tego konia? On też pochodzi z Anglii.

– Serio…? Nie bujasz? – wbrew sobie Florencia poczuła autentyczne zaciekawienie. Zbliżyła się do boksu, w którym stał piękny gniadosz.

– Coś ty. Chodź, sama zobaczysz.

Z perspektywy czasu Florencia nabrała pewności, że dziewczyna musiała być młodsza niż ona teraz. Jak miała na imię? Kim była? Kim się stała? Kto wie, jak potoczyła się jej droga życiowa? Pytania te pozostawały zagadką, która nigdy nie znalazła rozwiązania; nawet ta twarz stała się już tylko zamazaną plamą. Ale czasami, tylko czasami, Florencia przypominała sobie to wspomnienie z Hillcrest i dziewczynę, której dawno temu pomogła czyścić konie.

Dziwne. Za żadne skarby nie mogła przypomnieć sobie jednak, o czym wtedy marzyła.

– _Hm… Guess I’ll just try to enjoy myself for now_ – westchnęła Flo pod nosem, po czym dźwignęła się z poduszki. Pusty kubek z herbatą dodatkowo dobijał, więc należało go ponownie napełnić.

I wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

Jako że poza Florencią w domu nikogo nie było, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszyła do drzwi i otworzyła je przed facetem, który okazał się listonoszem. Wręczył jej list i pokwitowanie do podpisania, a dopiero po ponownym zamknięciu drzwi Flo ze zdziwieniem spostrzegła na miejscu adresata swoje własne nazwisko. Tymczasem nadawca był co najmniej dziwny: Urząd Miasta Dundull, Jorvik.

Dundull? Ta nazwa brzmiała cokolwiek znajomo.

Nie mogąc jednak dokładnie przyporządkować dzwonów do konkretnego kościoła, Florencia najpierw wstawiła w kuchni wodę na herbatę, po czym otworzyła list i zaczęła go czytać. Czy raczej przebrnęła przez niego… i to nie bez sporych trudności. Choć w domu zwykle rozmawiała z rodzicami w języku Joriska, to jednak lata spędzone za granicą zrobiły swoje.

Koniec końców jednak zrozumiała z listu najważniejsze: śmierć babci, spadek, dom.

Po czym zwyczajnie oniemiała.

To chyba musiała być pomyłka. Babcia w Dundull rzeczywiście istniała, stamtąd pochodziła rodzina ojca, ale Florencia nie widziała ich chyba więcej niż kilka razy w życiu. I oczywiście miało to miejsce we wczesnym dzieciństwie, kiedy to jeszcze w miarę regularnie odwiedzała z rodzicami Jorvik. Nie było w takim razie powodu, żeby babcia miała przepisać ledwo widzianej na oczy wnuczce swój dom… prawda? Nie mogło być.

Czajnik elektryczny oznajmił zagotowanie się wody. Florencia jak w transie zaparzyła herbatę, prawie przelewając zawartość kubka. W jej głowie nastąpiły nagle jednocześnie pustka i chaos.

A jeśli to prawda? Z powodu pracy ojciec pewnie nie będzie mógł pojechać na pogrzeb. Matka tym bardziej. Pozostaje Florencia – mając za dużo wolnego czasu i domniemany spadek zapewne będzie musiała polecieć do Jorvik. Właściwie czemu nie. Potrzebowała czegoś, co odwróci jej myśli od stojącej pod znakiem zapytania przyszłości. Pojedzie, rozejrzy się, może sprzeda ten dom i jeszcze na tym zarobi?

Tak, to dobre wyjście. Nawet jeśli nie postawiła stopy w Jorvik od lat… Nawet jeśli powinna się zasmucić śmiercią babci.

Może wyniknie z tego cokolwiek dobrego.

Florencia Rainfall oparła się o parapet i wyjrzała przez inne okno, by ujrzeć dokładnie ten sam krajobraz. Para z herbaty pokryła szkło szyby lekką mgiełką.

Kiedy nie wiesz, co robić, rób, co możesz.

Florencia postanowiła zastosować się do tej rady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tajemnicza dziewczyna to protagonistka Stajni Marzeń: Jesienny Galop.


	2. Chapter 2

Linia Piccadilly z przystanku Green Park na lotnisko Heathrow jechała dość czasu, by Florencia zdążyła się przespać. Jej umysł odpoczywał, lecz wyraźnie czuła chłód szyby na policzku i sztywnienie zaciśniętych na klamrze torby palców. Teraz, gdy jechała do końca trasy, nie istniało ryzyko przegapienia stacji, ale zwykle i tak udawało jej się budzić w odpowiednim momencie. Przydatna umiejętność.

Rodzice, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, uznali pomysł Florencii za znakomity. Zajęci pracą, nie mieli nawet czasu odwieźć jej na lotnisko – odstawili tylko na stację metra i wręczyli trochę pieniędzy. Resztą musiała zająć się sama.

Cóż, nie żeby oczekiwała czegokolwiek innego. Lubiła samotne podróże. Londyńskie metro o tak wczesnej porze wprawdzie roiło się od ludzi, ale im bliżej celu, tym więcej osób wysiadało, pozostawiając tylko wymiętych podróżnych z walizkami, podobnie jak Florencia zmierzających na lotnisko. Flo jednak nie miała walizki; dźwigała ze sobą tylko sporą sportową torbę z zestawem paru ubrań na zmianę, w końcu miała wrócić do domu już za kilka dni.

Drzemała tak ze słuchawkami na uszach, balansując na granicy świadomości i nieświadomości, aż nagle drgnęła i otworzyła oczy. Przez ułamek sekundy jej oczy przyzwyczajały się do bieli wnętrza metra i dokładnie w tej samej chwili rozległ się komunikat „ _Przystanek: Heathrow Terminal 5. Koniec trasy_ ”. Głos lektora dochodził jakby z innego świata, dodatkowo zagłuszony przez głośną muzykę ze słuchawek.

Podążając za innymi pasażerami, Florencia wysiadła ostatnia.

Znalazła się na stacji metra nie różniącej się niczym od żadnej innej w Londynie, z tym jednym wyjątkiem, że po wjechaniu schodami ruchomymi na górę czekało na nią tam nie ruchliwe miasto, a zapewne jeszcze bardziej ruchliwy terminal lotniska. Stała tak chwilę, wpatrując się w czerwone logo metra bez właściwie ani jednej myśli w głowie. Próbowała przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek, co powiązałoby ją z rzeczywistością, lecz bezskutecznie – wszystko to zdawało się być odrealnieniem, snem, tak jakby nadal spała u siebie w pokoju na Westministerze.

Nie, nie był to jej pierwszy lot samolotem ani pierwszy raz na tym lotnisku. Wiedziała, co i jak musi zrobić, żeby dotrzeć do celu podróży. Po prostu… w tamtym momencie jej umysł został jakby pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek zawartości.

Nagle zirytowana muzyką z telefonu, sięgnęła, by ją wyłączyć. Zresztą musiała oszczędzać baterię, żeby wytrzymała aż do celu podróży.

Po wjechaniu schodami na górę oczom Florencii ukazał się zupełnie normalny widok lotniska i tłumu stojącego w kolejkę do odprawy, a także ludzi mijających się w różne strony, śpieszących na samolot lub metro. Zobaczyła także ogromną tablicę odlotów i przylotów, która w całym tym krajobrazie wyglądała najbardziej surrealistycznie.

[ _Jorvik City – 8:40_ ]

Odnalazła wzrokiem swój lot i naraz coś jakby zacisnęło jej się w brzuchu.

Dziwne uczucie. Nie słyszała nazwy tego miasta od lat. A teraz, kiedy miała tam lecieć, wszystko to wydawało się jeszcze bardziej pokręcone. Była tam wiele razy… A przynajmniej musiała być. Naprawdę nie pamiętała niczego konkretnego.

Kiedy rozejrzała się wokół, nikt z obecnych na lotnisku ludzi nie wyglądał na podobnie zagubionego.

Pani przy odprawie zerknęła na niewielki bagaż Florencii, lecz nic nie powiedziała. Torba pojechała taśmą w nieznanym kierunku, by następnie trafić do luku bagażowego w samolocie, a torebka podręczna nawet nie zapiszczała przy bramkach. Strażnik tylko zajrzał w paszport Florencii, a po ujrzeniu tam brytyjskiego obywatelstwa jedynie pokiwał głową i przepuścił ją dalej.

Usiadła w poczekalni przy odpowiedniej bramce. Poza nią znajdowało się tam kilkanaście osób czekających na tem sam lot, wszyscy zajęci sobą – czytający gazety, klikający w telefonach, skupieni, obcy, oddaleni od siebie nawzajem i przede wszystkim od niej.

Florencia nie wyciągnęła telefonu. Wpatrzyła się w rządek samolotów, jaki dało się dostrzec przez szybę poczekalni. I deszcz. Deszcz padał nieprzerwanie od kilku dni, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby nigdy nie miał się skończyć. Flo nie bała się złych warunków pogodowych podczas lotu, zresztą ciężko było nazwać je złymi. To tylko ten niekończący się deszcz… On męczył.

Czy w Jorvik też padało? A może już nigdy nie zobaczy słońca.

Wreszcie zaczęto przepuszczać do wyjścia na pas startowy. Człowiek sprawdzający bilety patrzył na każdego pasażera i uśmiechał się do niego. Florencia nigdy dotąd w żadnej części świata nie widziała, by urzędnicy uśmiechali się do ludzi. Wpuszczono na pokład, Flo zajęła swoje miejsce przy oknie, idealnie zamazane deszczem.

Później nastąpiła standardowa procedura bezpieczeństwa, przekazana przez stewardessy w dwóch językach, angielskim i Joriska; życzono miłego lotu do Jorvik City i na tym skończyły się formalności. Wyłączając telefon komórkowy, Florencia odczytała jeszcze tylko godzinę 8:37.

Ktoś z siedzenia obok rzucił:

– Mogłem jednak kupić ten parasol.

Jedynym, o czym Florencia mogła teraz myśleć, były _Langoliery_ Stephena Kinga. Zdecydowanie czuła się tak, jakby zaraz miała przelecieć przez wyrwę w czasoprzestrzeni.


	3. Chapter 3

Lotnisko w Jorvik City nie różniło się niczym od innych lotnisk w każdej cywilizowanej części globu. Nawet ilością ludzi – ku zdziwieniu Florencii pasażerów spieszących na loty lub właśnie z nich wysiadających ujrzała proporcjonalnie mniej niż w Londynie, lecz nadal sporo. Tylko obok napisów po angielsku pojawiły się takie same, w języku Joriska, który przy odrobinie wysiłku powoli zaczęła sobie przypominać.

Tknięta nagłym impulsem postanowiła przetestować swoją zardzewiałą pamięć. Podeszła do pierwszego lepszego okienka i zapytała stojącą tam kobietę:

– Przepraszam, czy są tu jakieś autobusy międzymiastowe?

Kobieta przez ułamek sekundy wyglądała na zaskoczoną, tak jakby Florencia zadała bardzo głupie albo bardzo oczywiste pytanie. Co chyba zresztą się stało, ale dziewczyna nie mogła zdobyć się na to, by się tym przejąć. Zegar na terminalach wskazywał 13:37, czyli była w podróży od jakichś sześciu godzin i konwenanse znajdowały się na samym dole jej listy priorytetów.

– …Tak, oczywiście – przytaknęła wreszcie kobieta i wręczyła Flo kolorową ulotkę. – Tutaj jest rozkład oraz mapka, jak trafić na poszczególne linie.

– Dziękuję.

Człapiąc w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, Florencia zapoznała się z mapką. Z jej pomocą odnalezienie bezpośredniego autobusu do Dundull, na szczęście, nie przysporzyło jej szczególnych trudności. Z jeszcze większą radością (o ile można tak nazwać stan odrętwienia umysłowego) przyjęła fakt, że ta konkretna linia najwyraźniej nie należała do mocno uczęszczanych. Poza Florencią na przystanku czekało góra kilkanaście osób.

Deszcz w mieście Jorvik nie padał, lecz niebo było zachmurzone i ciemne. Sprawiało wrażenie, jakby w każdej chwili miała z niego lunąć struga wody i zatopić szary świat. Flo potrząsnęła głową, chcąc oprzeć się ogarniającej ją desperacji. Miała już dość tego dnia. A przecież nie była nawet pewna, co czeka ją u celu podróży. Mogło się okazać, że jechała nadaremno.

Co wtedy?

Rozważania przerwał przyjazd autobusu. Garstka pasażerów zapakowała się do środka, unikając jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Florencią. Nawet kierowca kurtuazyjnie wydał jej bilet, nie mówiąc ani słowa poza podaniem ceny. Dziewczyna zignorowała to i zajęła miejsce na samym końcu autobusu, po czym wsunęła do uszu słuchawki i przymknęła oczy, by nie musieć oglądać przez szybę ponurego krajobrazu.

Dundull. Pamiętała z tego miejsca jeszcze mniej niż z Hillcrest, czyli prawie nic. Babci nie widziała kilka(naście?) lat, z trudem potrafiła przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek z nią związanego. A jednak ta sama babcia postanowiła przepisać dom na córkę swojego syna, prawie obcą dziewczynę—dlaczego?

Może przyjazd tutaj był błędem. Może to jakaś pomyłka, albo nawet podstęp. A z pewnością nie był najmądrzejszym pomysłem przyjazd tutaj praktycznie na spontana, licząc, że otrzymany w spadku dom nadaje się do przenocowania. Bo przecież wcale nie musiał być. A nawet nie musiał w ogóle istnieć.

Pierwszy raz od otrzymania listu Florencia poczuła ogarniającą ją beznadzieję. Dźwięki _Ensammast i Sverige_ w słuchawkach tylko dobijały. Zacisnęła powieki, by powstrzymać łzy przez wydostaniem się na zewnątrz.

Podróż trwała dalej i muzyka też zdążyła się zmienić; po upływie nieokreślonego czasu Flo znalazła się w stanie dziwnego zawieszenia, w półśnie. Przerwało go dopiero stuknięcie w ramię, a po braku reakcji, nieco mocniejsze szarpnięcie.

Zdziwiona wyciągnęła z uszu słuchawki i podniosła wzrok, by ujrzeć nad sobą wyraźnie zirytowanego kierowcę autobusu.

– Koniec kursu, moja panno.

Wyglądał, jakby jeszcze chciał coś dodać, ale na widok nieco wilgotnych oczu Florencii umilkł i oddalił się z powrotem do swojej kabiny. Pozbierawszy swoje rzeczy, Flo poczłapała do drzwi autobusu. Gdy schodziła schodkami, usłyszała za sobą:

– Witamy w Dundull.

Ponieważ jadący tym samym kursem pasażerowie zdążyli się już rozejść, Florencia znalazła się na zupełnie pustym placu, który najwyraźniej robił tutaj za pętlę autobusową. Dziwnie to wyglądało. Rozejrzała się; w zasięgu wzroku miała las, morze i przystań, wreszcie coś, co wyglądało jak wioska ze stajnią. Czyli Dundull. Czyli dotarła na miejsce.

Przynajmniej tyle.

Odetchąwszy z ulgą (gdzieś w głębi umysłu poczyniła uwagę, że tutejsze powietrze smakowało bardzo przyjemnie), Flo ruszyła w kierunku zabudowań. Miała ogromną ochotę położyć się na najbliższej płaskiej powierzchni i po prostu zasnąć – może uprzednio napełniwszy brzuch jakimś ciepłym posiłkiem – lecz niestety najpierw czekało ją załatwienie formalności w urzędzie miasta. Że też nawet na takim zadupiu musiała stawiać czoła biurokracji.

Wygrzebała z kieszeni telefon, by na Google Maps odnaleźć ten nieszczęsny urząd. W tym samym momencie jej wzrok padł na szyld z napisem „Restauracja”.

Więc może jednak zacznie od posiłku.

Bar był niewieki, ot, dwa stoliki i trzy miejsca przy kontuarze. Na widok dziewczyny z torbą podróżną kobieta prowadząca lokal zrobiła nieco zaskoczoną minę, lecz nic nie powiedziała. Florencia rzuciła torbę obok jednego ze stolików, a zerknąwszy na menu wypisane kredą nad kontuarem, zdecydowała się na zestaw obiadowy: frytki, panierowany kurczak i surówka. Po upływie kilku minut właścicielka przyniosła danie.

Jedząc, Flo zajęła się szukaniem w mapach Google najpierw urzędu miasta, a potem adresu odziedziczonego domu. Bez szczególnego zdziwienia odkryła, że oba budynki mieściły się nie dalej niż dziesięć minut drogi od siebie i od rzeczonej restauracji. Dundull rzeczywiście było bardzo niewielkim miasteczkiem.

Nawet po jakimś czasie, ku swojej irytacji, Florencia wciąż czuła na sobie spojrzenie właścicielki. W normalnych okolicznościach spiorunowałaby ją wzrokiem; nie zrobiła tego tylko dlatego, że frytki smakowały zajebiście.

Sprawdzając ostatnie szczegóły na telefonie, odstawiła talerz do kuchni. I wtedy cisza została przerwana.

– To pani jest tą dziedziczką?

Flo podniosła wzrok. Właścicielka restauracji najwyraźniej nie mogła się powstrzymać, małomiasteczkowe wścibstwo wygrało.

– Dziedziczką?

– Czy to na panią stara Evelyn przepisała swój dom? – kobieta wywróciła oczami.

Zirytowana tym bezczelnym gestem Florencia już miała powiedzieć jej coś do słuchu, lecz z jej otwartych ust nie wydostało się żadne słowo. Wtedy właśnie dotarło do niej, że w tak niewielkiej mieścinie śmierć kogokolwiek nie mogła przejść bez echa, a przepisanie spadku na kogoś z zewnątrz – tym bardziej.

Innymi słowy, pewnie już całe Dundull wiedziało o jej przybyciu.

– Nikt nie spodziewał się, że naprawdę pani się tu zjawi.

Z jakiegoś powodu słowa kobiety wydały się Florencii bardzo złowróżbne.

* * *

 

Załatwienie formalności w urzędzie miasta, na całe szczęście, nie trwało długo. Po podpisaniu kilku papierów Flo od razu dostała klucze do swojego nowego domu, nie musząc nawet stać w zatrważającej kolejce do pięciu okienek. Najwyraźniej w Dundull wszystko toczyło się spokojniej; mmo wszystko po wyjściu z urzędu Florencia nagle poczuła ogarniające ją zmęczenie. Miała wrażenie, że jej podróż trwa całe wieki, a Londyn pozostał lata świetlne w tyle.

Potwierdziwszy kierunek marszu do – miała nadzieję – ostatecznego już celu, Florencia raz jeszcze podniosła wzrok na zachmurzone niebo.

Deszcz. Mógł spaść w każdej chwili, lecz tak się nie działo. A przecież jeszcze rano wyglądało na to, że ulewa nigdy się nie skończy…

Drgnęła.

To tylko ptak zaszeleścił w drzewie stojącym przy ścieżce.

Florencia parsknęła zażenowanym śmiechem, po czym ruszyła w kierunku domu babci.

Nie zaczęła się rozglądać, dopóki nie znalazła się naprawdę blisko wskazań na GPSie, ale nawet wtedy na moment ogarnęło ją zdezorientowanie. Wszystkie domy tutaj wyglądały tak samo – drewniane, mocne, eleganckie, z miniaturowymi ogródkami. Gdyby nie mapa w telefonie, Florencia już dawno zwątpiłaby w sens szukania igły w stogu siana.

I wreszcie, choć zdawało się, że nigdy to nie nastąpi, stanęła na progu domu, który od dziś miał należeć do niej.

Wraz z tą chwilą nie pojawiła się żadna epifania, nie było nagłej euforii. Dom wyglądał identycznie jak wszystkie inne, nawet ten nieszczęsny ogródek jeszcze nie zdążył całkiem zarosnąć. Ściskając w dłoni klucz, Florencia zerknęła na tabliczkę na drzwiach. Rainfall. Co za paradoks, że przynajmniej tego nikt nie musiał poprawiać.

W jej głowie nie znajdowała się żadna myśl, kiedy wsunęła klucz do zamka i otworzyła drzwi.

Pierwsze, co zobaczyła, to drobinki kurzu w powietrzu. Nie miała prawa ich zobaczyć, bo dzień był zachmurzony i ciemny, a jednak od razu rzuciły jej się w oczy. Wirowały w wyłożonym boazerią, pogrążonym w półmroku holu jak gwiezdny pył. Florencia kichnęła, przetarła nos i rozejrzała się po korytarzu. Wisiał tu tylko wieszak na ubrania i lustro, a w kącie stał stojak na buty.

Porzuciwszy torbę pod ścianą, dziewczyna przeszła do wnętrza domu. Gdy mijała lustro, w tafli mignęła jej własna twarz. Wyglądała obco.

Flo znalazła się w części mieszkalnej. Po prawej stronie od holu widniały schody na piętro, po lewej dostrzegała coś, co wyglądało jak skromny salon z kanapą, stolikiem i telewizorem. We wnęce za holem wydzielono przestrzeń na niewielką, ale wyposażoną kuchnię. Dzięki Bogu, w zlewie ani na kuchence nie pozostały żadne resztki.

Następnie wdrapała się na górę. Tam było jeszcze mniej do zwiedzania – łazienka i dwie malutkie sypialnie, z których Florencia wycofała się jednak tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Z jakiegoś powodu nie miała ochoty mieć do czynienia z tą strefą życia zmarłej babci. Musiała się przemóc, jeśli chciała skorzystać z łazienki, ale spanie w tym samym łóżku… Nie, to nie wchodziło w grę.

Powróciła na parter. Odnalazłszy w kanapie jakiś koc, zaparzyła sobie herbatę, po czym z kubkiem w ręku, opatulona kocem, zajęła miejsce na zaskakująco wygodnej sofie. Włączyła telewizor, by posłuchać wiadomości Jorvik, ale zasnęła, gdy tylko dokończyła herbatę.

* * *

W dzień pogrzebu całe Mistfall było spowite we mgle.

Niewielką grupkę żałobników tworzyło kilkoro zaznajomionych z babcią Florencii sąsiadów. Po nabożeństwie, na którym dziewczyna musiała powstrzymywać się od ziewania, procesja ruszyła z kościoła na cmentarz. Tam pastor kontynuował swoje natchnione przemówienie i nie omieszkał wspomnieć o „pogrążonej w żałobie wnuczce, która jest dziś tutaj z nami”. Na te słowa Flo tylko wywróciła mentalnie oczami.

Zanim tłumek się rozszedł, kilka starszych pań podeszło uścisnąć Florencii dłoń i powiedzieć na temat babci kilka zbędnych słów. Przyjęła te uściski, nie czując właściwie nic. Chciała tylko mieć już to wszystko wreszcie za sobą. W pewnym momencie jednak zbliżyła się do niej dziewczyna; nie mogła być wiele młodsza od Flo, co jeszcze bardziej ją zaskoczyło.

Dziewczyna ujęła dłonie Florencii i wtedy Florencia spostrzegła, że tamta jest niewidoma. Wyglądało to tak, jakby oczy miała zasnute mgłą. Tak jak teraz mgła spowijała Dundull, Mistfall.

– Nigdy nie wiemy, kiedy odnajdzie nas przeznaczenie… Tak mi przykro.

Flo przybrała minę wyrażającą najwyższy stopień zdumienia, ale przecież dziewczyna i tak nie mogła jej zobaczyć. Zabrała dłonie.

– Szczerze mówiąc, i tak nie znałam jej za dobrze – przyznała nieco zażenowanym tonem. – A ty?

– Tutaj wszyscy się znają. Jestem Rania.

– Florencia.

Ruszyły ścieżką w stronę miasteczka, oddalając się od cmentarza. Ciężar powietrza nieco ustąpił, gdy opuściły miejsce spoczynku zmarłych, ale Flo i tak czuła pewne przygnębienie. Nie z powodu babci, raczej całej tej dziwacznej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazła.

– Słuchaj, masz czas? Jest tu jakaś kawiarnia? – zaproponowała nagle Florencia, uznając, że lepszej okazji nie będzie. Chciała pogadać, chciała kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. Nawet chwilowa rozmowa ulżyłaby jej.

– Mamy kawiarnię i mogę się przejść – odparła lekko Rania. – Osobie w żałobie się nie odmawia.

Flo już miała powiedzieć, że wcale nie jest w żałobie, ale ugryzła się w język. Rania jako pierwsza napotkana w Jorvik osoba wydawała się przyjazna; nie chciała jej spłoszyć.

Poszły więc w kierunku wskazanym przez Ranię. Ku zdziwieniu Florencii, kawiarnia okazała się większa i przytulniejsza niż tamta restauracja, gdzie poszła pierwszego dnia. Więc najwyraźniej mieszkańcy Dundull nie byli całkowitymi barbarzyńcami. Na tę myśl Florencia uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Zamówiwszy imbryk zielonej herbaty, dziewczyny usiadły przy stoliku na tarasie. Mgła nieco zelżała, ale chłód nadal szczypał skórę, a czubki drzew i budynków tonęły w białej jak mleko pomroce.

– Więc przyjechałaś z Wielkiej Brytanii?

– Mhm – Flo pociągnęła łyka napoju. Kojący smak rozlał się po języku. – Ale pochodzę z Jorvik. Wyjechaliśmy, jak miałam kilka lat.

– Doprawdy? Więc wróciłaś do ojczyzny. To piękne – stwierdziła Rania.

– Raczej nie… Po prostu i tak nie miałam co ze sobą zrobić.

Na kilka sekund zapadła krótka cisza.

– Co to znaczy?

– Właśnie mam iść na studia, ale tak jakoś… brak mi pomysłu na siebie. A ty? Mieszkasz tu od urodzenia? – Flo szybko zmieniła temat.

– Tak – Rania uśmiechnęła się znad swojej filiżanki. Kilka kosmyków włosów okalało jej twarz, podkreślając łagodność tej ekspresji. – Moja rodzina żyje w Dundull od pokoleń. Kocham to miejsce, kocham Mistfall. Tutejsza natura jest taka piękna.

Florencia zerknęła nad ramieniem Ranii na znajdujący się w oddali las, robiąc w myślach notatkę, by wybrać się tam na spacer. Mimo że sama należała raczej do mieszczuchów, tego typu wypady zawsze przynosiły jej rozrywkę. Poza tym potrzebowała listy rzeczy do zabicia czasu, nim powróci do Londynu.

– Tak, muszę się tam przejść. I w ogóle zwiedzić Jorvik. Tak dawno mnie tu nie było – westchnęła. – Mogłabym pojechać do Hillcrest… Minęło tyle lat…

– Powiedziałaś Hillcrest?

Z niezrozumiałego powodu z twarzy Ranii nagle odpłynął kolor. Florencia zamrugała i aż podniosła głowę, którą do tej pory opierała na dłoni.

– Zapomniałam wspomnieć, że to moje rodzinne miasteczko. Ale i tak nie pamiętam za wiele.

– A niech mnie – w ustach Ranii te słowa stanowiły chyba odpowiednik najgorszego przekleństwa.

– Co jest?

– Ja… kurczę, nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć. Patrz.

Wreszcie Rania odzyskała rezon; wyciągnęła swój telefon, za pomocą komendy głosowej pogrzebała w nim, by następnie pokazać Florencii zdjęcie. Flo wpatrzyła się, początkowo nie mając pojęcia, co ono przedstawia. Widniało na nim coś w rodzaju rusztowania, takiego jak na każdym normalnym placu budowy. W tyle dało się dojrzeć sylwetki kilku ludzi w kombinezonach roboczych. Widok zupełnie niezwiązany z tematem rozmowy.

– I co? – Florencia ze zmarszczeniem brwi popatrzyła na Ranię. – Nie rozumiem.

– To zostało z Hillcrest… G.E.D. przerobili miasteczko na te ruiny.

Rania wyglądała na straszliwie speszoną, że to ona musi przekazywać takie wieści, lecz Florencię nieszczególnie to dotknęło. Przynajmniej nie w takiej formie, w jakiej mogla spodziewać się Rania – bez przywiązania do ojczyzny i związanego z jej utratą żalu. Co najwyżej z pewnym opóźnieniem w głowe Flo postała myśl: „Kurczę, jednak nie odwiedzę tamtej stajni”. I tyle.

Trochę szkoda. Ale to przecież nic wielkiego.

– G.E.D.? – rzekła wreszcie. – Co to za Pokemon?

– To firma energetyczna. Panoszą się po wyspie… – Rania spuściła wzrok, bawiąc się filiżanką. – Szukają różnych zasobów naturalnych, w międzyczasie niszcząc krajobraz. Zniszczyli Hillcrest, a ostatnio panoszą się po Mistfall. Ale ja na to nie pozwolę – dodała już ciszej i pociągnęła łyka herbaty, jakby chcąc odwrócić uwagę.

Florencia nie odpowiedziała, jedynie skinąwszy głową. Jej własna herbata już zdążyła ostygnąć. Rozmowa przestała się kleić, jednak w towarzystwie Ranii nawet cisza była kojąca. Flo poczuła nagłą wdzięczność do tej dziewczyny.

Zanim się rozstały, Rania powiedziała na odchodnym:

– Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz swoją drogę.

Ja też, pomyślała Florencia. Też bym chciała ją znaleźć.

Na razie postanowiła powiedzieć rodzicom, że zatrzyma się w Jorvik na wakacje. Z braku pomysłu lepsze to niż nic, prawda?


End file.
